


【EC】繁星成谜

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crime, Derailment, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, The English Patient AU, love？hate?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: •伪《英国病人》AU一个面目全非的病人，一段神秘的过去，有关沙漠里的传奇、死亡与爱。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

敲开棕色安瓿瓶，注射器吸取干净里面透明的液体，屋子里隔绝了阳光，死气沉沉，它却透明得像是充满魔力，当他注射进病人的静脉时，病人发出一声很轻的呻吟。

一剂量的吗啡注射液。

护士知道接下来又会是病人的自言自语了，可能很长，也可能很短，如果病人意识迷糊，那就会短一点，不然就长一点。

“查……就在这里……就在这……”

护士起身，想去床头柜翻找病人视若珍宝的那本日记，她以为病人是想要这个，病人的肉手蜷曲着又勉强松开，努力比划什么又不太顺利，当护士把这本又厚又破的日记本拿出来的时候，病人的瞳孔骤然收缩，也不知道是因为药物还是日记本。

一个磨损的牛皮封面，封面上有刀痕和烫痕，部分牛皮被磨掉，日记本已经因为内容物太多而爆开，勉强靠着一根皮筋固住，这个样子一定是使用了很久了。

“就在那里，我们去……”

“太暗了……”

护士不知道他是说房子里太暗了还是怎么的，就问他想不想拉开窗帘，“太暗了”，他只是重复。

“好吧，那我去拉开窗帘，”护士起身，“今天外面太阳很大。”

日记本被意识模糊的病人忽略了，护士就准备放回去，这时候皮筋不小心崩开了，笔记本散开，几张纸掉了出来，护士吓了一跳。

病人忽然清醒了似的，死死盯着日记本。

“我马上捡起来，马上，”护士手忙脚乱，“我很抱歉，先生。”

当护士拾起一张画着奇怪符号的糙纸时，他的情绪激动起来，努力用着力好像想要坐起身来，护士急忙去安抚，不知道一堆奇怪字符有什么意义。

“这就像是……退！退回去——再退，一直后退。别过来——查……待在这……去看那些刻印在石壁上的画吧！也许刻划被风沙腐蚀，但是当你看到它们……查……”

护士坐在病人身边，收拾着日记本，病人却断断续续地自说自话。她实在是无法理解他不计前言的话，一会儿他在分解不知道几年以前那段故事，一会儿他又在嘟囔那些难以说清时间的事情了——也许属于更早的时候，也可能更晚，毕竟这个病人活过的时间里未知的东西比知道的多得太多，护士又对历史不够了解，他无法分辨出前言后语有哪些联系，这使得他眼里的病人像个活得太久的，即将寿终正寝的老头子。

她不知道掉出来的那几张该夹进哪一页里面，想着只能之后等病人清醒了再问了。

“你不相信我。”他忽然说出这句话，但这却不是忽然有的想法。

假如这是在问她的话，是的，护士当然不相信他的话，但其实相不相信又有什么关系？这个问题吓到了护士。

“我不叫‘查’，”护士纠正，“我叫琴。”

但是被注射了一针吗啡的病人并未理会。

“没什么值得不值得的……但凡是去做了的，没什么值得不值得的。查……”

这很无聊，琴•葛蕾知道这个病人刚从死亡的边缘挣脱，全身烧伤，不知道靠着什么吊着一口气，在这种时候却坚持在浪费力气。

病人就这么平和又激动地，不知疲倦地自言自语着。

医疗队的其他人们早些时候就走了，她自己要留下来照顾这个病人的，她总觉得这是最后的选择。不过，当这个病人最后的时间走完，之后他会去追赶大部队吧，琴想。

“查尔……”病人还是念着那个音节。

他一定是被烧得很惨，已经不能说是个人，这只是一大块肉糜。听说他是飞行员，被击落之后掉到了沙漠里，大火把他烧成了这副胜于魔鬼的惨状，嗓子也不大说的出话了，浓烟弄坏了它，说出来的声音低沉嘶哑，模棱两可。

没人知道他到底叫什么，也没人知道他到底是哪国人，他拿出他的军牌证明他的身份，但也已经烧的什么有用的个人信息也看不到，但是他们也没找到证明他不是好人的证据，除了救他，也没有其他选择。

至于护士——

这个月三号，她收到了父亲战死的消息，至于母亲在出生的时候就早已去找了天父，现在她无依无靠。听说战争马上就要结束了，但她却不知道自己要去哪。她是个相当孤独的人，就这么说破了吧。你想得到也好，想不到也罢；你认可这点也好，不认可也罢，当其他的人已经顺从命运，漂泊下去，她的人生却已经停滞不前，命运的车轮已经锈迹斑斑，无法行进。

也许，对于这个病人来说也是这样。

“我能看一下你的日记本吗？”她问，“我不知道掉出来的那几页该放到哪里，但翻一下就知道了。”

病人没有回答，暗褐色的眼珠无神地注视着护士也不像是抗拒，当然，也可能是药让他迷糊了，总之护士大着胆子开始翻。

第一页。

［花开花败不过是半月的功夫，可孰是孰非却要用一生的时间去辩驳。所以E.，就什么都别想。］

护士观察出刚刚那一行字的字迹和接下来的好几页字迹都不太一样，字迹更加圆润轻快一些，字号也大一些，像是画家随手画的草稿，也像是小孩子的涂鸦，但是其他的字体就相对工整一点，也没那么看起来张扬。

而这个E.又是谁的名字缩写？

艾伦，艾森，艾德华，艾利，艾瑞克……或者是艾米莉，艾娃，艾丽丝……

“先生，这个E.……”

琴•葛蕾没能从睡着的人口中的到答复。

让他睡着实际是一件很困难的事情，由于烧伤太过严重，他时常痛得发抖，又什么也不说，实在让人心疼，他还能活多久呢？护士也不清楚，但睡眠是他宝贵的救赎。

第二页又是她完全看不懂的一些话了，仿佛是为了记录什么而又不泄露信息似的，故意动扯西扯，没有前后关系。看来只有等他自己告诉她该把掉出来的东西放在哪里了。

那好吧，不管了。至少她已经完成了今天的工作，可以去做自己的事情了。近来她准备收拾出来城堡外面那块荒地，他在仓库找到些种子，也许会适合种一些蔬菜水果。她在乡下待过一段时间，还算熟悉这些东西。

走出城堡，迎接阳光的普照，她忽然感觉阳光有些刺眼。她大概是在阴暗的地方待的太久了，所以忽然不太适应，谁叫这地方天天阴沉着天呢？

于是她开始忙碌，忽略开她已入睡的病人。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

刚到沙漠的时候，这里的干燥和沙尘弄得艾瑞克•兰谢尔浑身不舒服，他扎紧自己的袖口和靴子，不知道要怎么样才好一点，不过他一向很能适应环境，他比其他队员接受得都更快。

绿洲与沙漠是可以互相转化的，百千年的事情，只不过从绿洲变到沙漠要简单快速得多。艾瑞克很清楚这片沙漠曾经也是繁荣的绿洲，而且很有可能曾经孕育过一个城邦，然后它随着绿洲一起消失了。

这就是他们一行人不远万里从城市到从祖国到异乡的目的之一，另外，艾瑞克本人还有其他打算。

他们四个人里，艾瑞克和阿扎佐并不是考古学家，或者有个什么考古学学位的教授，他们只能算是探险家，另外两个一个是当地人，给他们做引路人和翻译，还有一个是司机——也就是说目前队伍里并没有专业的。

这一趟他们是受到委托，要帮助即将到达的两位考古学家寻找埃及这片大沙漠里失落的城邦，汉克•麦考伊，和查尔斯•泽维尔，这两家伙一个比一个学位高，其中泽维尔还是一位年轻的大学教授。天才和天才，不错，他只有本科学位。

按照合同，艾瑞克他们就在这里等着，约定的时间在约定的地方，等待约定的人。

这天下午02:42，天气仍然晴朗，万里无云，比约定时间晚了十二分钟。艾瑞克正在靠本地人的描述速写一张神秘山洞的周边地貌图，多亏了本地人抽象的描述，使得等待不再那么漫长。不过阿扎佐已经有点不耐烦，感觉自己已经等了一个小时，艾瑞克已经看了三次怀表，他只希望别出什么事情。

终于，02:51，一架漂亮的双翼飞机出现在了远方空中，正在逐渐降低机位，这时候他的这张明信片大小的速写也就完成了，但是他不知道这是不是他们要找的目标的真实模样，或者，究竟差多远。艾瑞克稍微放下心来，至少驾驶员还没糟糕到把飞机坠毁的地步。

飞机降落在地面，发出噪耳的声音，滑翔一路带起一些沙子，艾瑞克眯起眼睛，把日记本收好，叫上同伴，准备开车去追飞机。显然驾驶员也是第一次把飞机停在沙漠里，落定之后他们才得以靠近那只铁大鸟。

“又见面了！”后座的人朝他们招手，“各位好。”

车上的四个人纷纷挥手回应。

取下了飞行员头盔，他年轻的、充满希望和期待的脸庞才露出来，挂着一面微笑，眼睛闪闪发光，熟赭短发发尾略带卷曲，这样的一副模样，反倒看起来像是游客。他翻身下机舱，向他们走来，艾瑞克感觉这个人太有活力。

是沙漠太死气沉沉了。

“泽维尔教授。”艾瑞克跟他握手。

“辛苦你们了，”他开心地笑，露出上排几颗牙齿，“相信你已经有了一些线索。”

“到营地再说吧。”艾瑞克说。

汉克•麦考伊似乎不太爱说话，当然如果不是查尔斯太活络，他的表现机会会多点的。

回到营地是下午四点多了，艾瑞克已经是快工作了一天，但查尔斯迫切想知道目前掌握的线索，显得精神饱满。为了方便解释以及减少劳动，艾瑞克拿出了他的日记本。当查尔斯拿到它时，他的表情非常惊讶，毕竟当他看到这一本巴掌大的漂亮的棕褐色牛皮笔记本，上面还绑着一根皮筋防止插在里面的小物件掉出来，他完全没想到它会是艾瑞克的，他没想到艾瑞克还有细腻的一部分。

“本地人说是这里，就像这样的一个山丘，”艾瑞克指着那张刚画完的草图，“有一个山洞，像人凿开的，里面很大，壁上有一些刻划。”

查尔斯观察着这张精细的涂鸦，“我从文献里查到的资料说它是两个一模一样——”查尔斯的话被打断了。

“我确定过，但本地人说是这样，”艾瑞克停顿了一下，“‘是，就是那样的，就像丰满女人凹凸有致的身材一样。’”

这个形象的比喻叫查尔斯没忍住笑了出来。

“抱歉，既然是这样，可能是其中一个被风侵蚀了，我知道了。”他为自己的失态道歉。

“我跟阿扎佐也开着飞机按照你给的方向找过一次，但是那天天气太差了，”艾瑞克摊了一下手，“我们远远看到两个山丘，因为沙尘暴突如其来只能马上撤退，我不确定是不是我们想要的这个。”

“那我们就去验证一下。”查尔斯很有信心。

艾瑞克点了点头。

“你的日记本能借给我看看吗？”查尔斯小心地问，“我想研究一会，假如里面没什么重要隐私的话。”

“我不会把秘密或者重要的隐私写在纸上，”艾瑞克说，“你拿去看吧。”

“谢了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯欣喜地说。

“没事。”

他们计划第二天开始按照文献记载的方位驾驶飞机找一找，本地人已经对它的方位记得不清楚了，他现在快五十岁，上一次见最少也是三十年前了。不过有了飞机，这一切都会简单起来的，艾瑞克何阿扎佐可以驾驶一台，汉克和查尔斯还能驾驶一台，这一次天气应该不错。

一切进展顺利，艾瑞克仔细检查飞机发动机和零件有没有问题，毕竟停在这种地方很容易出问题，距离上一次驾驶也有一阵子了。

傍晚他们生起篝火，查尔斯观察着艾瑞克坐在一边默默记录他今天的日记，汉克和本地人已经交上朋友，阿扎佐喝着酒时不时插嘴，似乎只有他和艾瑞克沉默着不太说得上话。

“明天一早出发吗？”查尔斯问。

“应该是这样。”艾瑞克答。

干巴巴的艾瑞克，查尔斯心里想。

“你是哪里人？”查尔斯随口问，“我就是有点好奇你的口音而已，虽然不明显，但是我能听出来。”

艾瑞克煞有其事地看了他一眼，“厉害，”他说，“我八九岁的时候就离开祖国德国了，大概……我跟我父母一直在英国生活。”

“怪不得，”查尔斯轻轻说，“我记得你大学学的是……天文学？”

“天体物理学。”

“真好啊！那你为什么不继续学下去？没准你也能发现什么定理，或者直接发现一颗新星球。”

艾瑞克只是摇了摇头：“不是那样的。”

气氛又重新冷下来，查尔斯感觉自己好像说错了话，艾瑞克感觉查尔斯表现得很遗憾，似乎这寂静之深沉，把二人泥陷入思考中。

“你为什么会羡慕我学的学科，”艾瑞克突然问，“我觉得很无聊。”

“这可以说是我从小的心愿，但是奇奇怪怪，我最后闯进了考古的房子，”查尔斯坦白，“我爱地球——以及地球以外的一切。”

“那你说说为什么？”艾瑞克问，“你既然爱，那总有理由吧。”

这个问题意料之外让查尔斯沉默了一阵子，似乎是在思考什么，他盯着篝火出神，火焰的橘红色光芒照暖了他白皙的脸，又模糊了他圆润的轮廓，艾瑞克就盯着他，等着他给一个回答。

终于他抬起眼睛看向艾瑞克。

“夜空没有边界，繁星万斗，黑黯为谜，未知的真理潜藏其中，”查尔斯慢慢说着，“而你我皆只是这宇宙里匆匆诞生又消逝的凡人。”

“这难道不迷人吗？艾瑞克。”他微笑。

“就像诗一样。”

评价完他喝了口水。

但是天体物理与这无关，他在心里默默戳破查尔斯的美丽幻想。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

土豆、萝卜、花生，这些作物在哪里都能好好生长，再贫瘠的土地也能结出果实，护士在仓库找到一些发芽土豆，已经干瘪，不知道还能不能长出来，仓库里还有一些萝卜和花生种子，存放了也有不少时候了。仓库里还有两袋化肥。

难说琴•葛蕾到底有没有好好把种子种进地里，她虽然很希望自己成功把它们种出来，但是自己也明白这糟糕的条件各方面都让希望渺茫起来。植物的生长有它自己的机缘，老葛蕾曾经这么告诉她，有时候你费尽心机，各方面都做的滴水不漏，它就是长不好，有时你随便丢一把种子到土里，机缘巧合它就繁荣茂盛了，种植不能心急。她铲除废弃田地里的杂草，清理出一片可种植的区域，又拿锈了的钉耙送出几块土来，打扰到了蚯蚓的爬行，这也说明了土地仍然肥沃着。她信心足了些。

好不容易赶在太阳落山前做好这些事，护士小步跑回城堡里，路过用书本填补的破损楼梯，路过荡着灰尘的书房和琴房，路过让老鼠担心受怕了的大厅走廊，路过病人光明亮堂的空旷房间，她瞅见病人摔在地上，用蜷曲的手把日记本按在胸口以艰难的呼吸、迷离的眼神和发抖的手臂，他可能费劲力气才把她随手放在床头的日记本拿到手里。

“上帝！”护士不知道他忽然怎么了。

日记本到底对于病人来说是多大的救赎才能够让他就算是拖着自己残废的身体去够，病人已经清醒过来，只是不愿意说话，“你为什么这么做？”护士有点生气，又感到他可怜。

病人没说话，只是盯着她。

护士不想责备他，也不知道说什么好。

如果琴•葛蕾是个读心者的话，也许她和这个病人就不会相处得这么难了，她希望他能稍微信任她或者体谅她一点，虽然病人已经很尊重她了，但她知道他一直很疏远自己，就好像这个每天给他喂食、注射、穿衣洗漱、处理大小便的女人只是他所放弃掉的世界的一部分而已，而不是一个伴侣。

她并不是对病人有任何依赖或者其他感情，她只是觉得除此以外无事可做。没有了她的病人，她又该去哪里？不错，她确实可以回到老家，种地、放羊，可以去做老师，可以去医院继续当护士，可以干脆嫁个人生个孩子，可以平平淡淡过完接下来的一生，但她没有这个气力了。那些东西都太复杂，人太多，事情也太多，她处理不来。某种飘摇不定的疲惫笼罩了她的心，从背脊穿过骨骼和心脏，穿过胸腔，穿到乳房外面，贯穿自己。

“抱歉。”

当护士用了很大力气才把病人抱回床上时，他干巴巴地对她说。

“它这么重要吗？”护士质问，“你这么不小心，难道就不考虑摔下来的时候可能一个不小心就会直接断气吗！？”

病人抿着嘴。

“那更好。”他说。

护士不知道为什么很难受。

“我从阁楼搬下来了，那里老鼠太多了，今晚开始我睡在隔壁，”护士为了缓解压抑的气氛而转移话题，“也方便我照顾你。”

“好。”病人应答。

“对了，”护士想起来，“今天上午我不小心把日记本落地上了，里面的内容物你告诉我在哪里，我原样放回去。”

病人的手烧伤太严重，左手的食指、中指和无名指连在了一起蜷曲，右手更是只有拇指能动，让他自己操作细薄的纸张翻页是不可能的，所以琴•葛蕾才提出要自己把它放回去。

但这似乎让病人很苦恼，他不太愿意把日记本交出去，这是他最后的保守了。最开始他不愿意让医生给他救治，仿佛觉得自己没死成才是糟糕的事情，在大家伙看来未免是太过于疯狂的英雄主义，护士跟医生劝说了一阵子，不知的怎么的他又开始接受了治疗，中间他的态度七上八下，回忆起来，病人的配合到现在这个程度，已经算是不错了。

病人看着她。

“到我旁边来。”

病人对她说道。

琴•葛蕾皱起眉头不知道能不能就这么轻易冒犯病人，她小心谨慎，犹豫半分总算是走到病人身边坐下，“拿着。”病人把日记本推到她手里。

让病人说这么多话实在是很困难的事情，他真的活不久了，护士知道这一点，所以他非常珍惜病人讲要说的每一句话。他指示护士翻开第一页，沉默了半分，又叫她翻了几页。病人干巴巴的，无论是神态还是语言，都显得如此。

［八月三日。］

他清楚地记起亲吻那个人的那一天。

白色的鸽子从教堂的尖塔顶俯飞而下，越过震响的钟楼，轻盈而灵巧地降落在圆形广场棕黄色的地砖上，稍微蹦跶几下，便翘起小脑袋向远方望去，偏点脑袋，似乎对这里感到疑惑。摆摊设点或者居于家中的平民们，在装模作样虚掩着的窗户里，在楼与楼之间的狭窄的巷口，在木头制的弯曲拱门下……无论以何种角度，这一时刻，人们都变成一些模糊的点，仿佛时间已然静止。

经过城市的游人，牵着骆驼，驼铃的声音越来越近，以一种颇具民俗感的节奏抵达人耳里，稍作停留，又逐渐远去。“听……它越来越近……越来越清晰。”铃声终于把鸽子们惊起，使它们纷纷慌飞离去。

他胆战心惊地亲吻他，就好像这是人生的最后一刻那样奋不顾身。他想他几乎是要疯了，喘息的机会都被压缩到最短，脑子里空空如也，只剩下乱七八糟的也许都配不上叫爱的东西。他想要拥抱他，他想要亲吻他，他想要把他按在床上，他想要他，他想要有关他的自己不应该得到的一切。而这一切既触手可及又遥在远方，如海市蜃楼令他发狂。

“这是在哪里？”护士插嘴。

“……开罗。”病人回答。

白鸽飞过高塔，划出一个世纪般的光华，又扇动翅膀调皮地离去。可是他们始终藏在阴影里，他们是不能被光明宠幸的罪人。他的圆润的鼻子、饱满的脸颊和微微下垂的眼角在记忆里活了过来，病人的眼神又开始迷离，张开嘴想说些什么，有碍于自己残废的身体和不安的灵魂，让这句话说的太过于艰难。

“他恨我。”他说。

“谁？”护士感到莫名其妙，“为什么？”

但是病人没有再说话，只是漫长地保留自己的沉默，直到护士没有办法只能离开这里，跟他道晚安。病人总是睡得很早，他也总是在睡觉，但是大多数时候，护士知道他并没有睡着，他只是累了，动不了了，但他无法安眠。

第二天的清晨异常寂静。

护士准备了一些干面包片，沾着牛奶给病人喂下去，这几天他状态不错，之前都是靠注射葡萄糖才勉强度日。

每周他们需要的物资从就近的城镇送过来，不是很远，当初她提出把病人留在这而不是城镇，很大程度上是因为病人太过虚弱，也许连这几个小时的点颠簸都熬不过去了。这都是没有办法。

准备走的时候他提出一个疑问。

“我有没有打呼噜？”病人奇怪地问。

“别担心，就算你有，”护士最后帮他理好被子，“也不会比我打呼噜的声音更大了。”

病人没忍住笑了一下。

“好玩笑。”

“没事，”护士看着他，“就随意一点。”

“我习惯了……”病人偏过头让自己的脑袋在枕头上更舒服点。

“那你就按你的方式来。”

“好吧。”

“随意一点。”

“恐怕很难做到。”

“你是这样的人吗？我猜不是。”

“也许是刚开始不适应。”

“适应了就好了。”

“大概吧。”

某种磨磨蹭蹭的尴尬变化为成沉默，将这天工作开始前剩下的时间全部打发干净，琴•葛蕾很晚才弄清自己和病人之间为什么这么谨慎。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

第二天一清早众人准备起飞，似乎昨晚上谁也没睡好似的，虽然期待，却看起来疲倦，艾瑞克看其他人，其他的人也看着艾瑞克，他就知道自己跟他们一样了，大家都很重视今天。

本地人留驻营地等他们回来。四人中只有查尔斯不会开飞机，倒不是因为他笨拙，而是他一直没有去学而已。艾瑞克和阿扎佐是职业需要，而汉克是出于兴趣，——没错，汉克喜欢研究这些东西，他算是半个发明家。

“原来你并不是卷发，”艾瑞克盯着查尔斯看了好一会，“除了脑门上那一点，其他的完全不卷。”

“噢！之前那是头盔压的。”查尔斯满不在乎。

查尔斯•泽维尔认真起来就像是匍匐着的捕食者似的，但他不是捕食填饱肚子的猎物，而是真理。当时艾瑞克被找到时，完全没想到电话里面那个教授会是一个年轻人，而且生机勃勃，一点也不像个书呆子，那一眼就能看得出他很自信，他意气风发的样子叫艾瑞克吃惊，那时候艾瑞克就知道了，查尔斯并非凡人。

这家伙一定是个天才，他想。

“噢！该死的。”

艾瑞克的思绪就这样被打断了，“飞机有问题，”阿扎佐有些遗憾又气愤地说道，“昨天你检查的时候没有发现吗，兰谢尔？”

“我的确没有发现问题，”艾瑞克皱起眉头，“虽然当时天很暗，看不太清楚，但是我肯定发动机、摇杆、螺旋桨都是没有问题的。”

“发生了什么？”查尔斯看到动静走过来。

“我们的飞机出了问题。”艾瑞克回答。

“是的，起落架有两颗主要的螺丝出了问题，我们可能不能好好起飞和降落，”阿扎佐解释说，“虽然不严重，但是我们不能冒险。”

“你们有带维修工具吧？”查尔斯揉揉脑袋，问，“现在修好还来得及。”

“带了是没错，但是有一颗螺丝必须要替换，而我记得我们没有这个尺寸的替换螺丝，”阿扎佐摊了下手，“倒是可以现在回城里去买。”

“但那很远，来回要到下午四点了，这意味着我们需要等到明天才能起飞。”艾瑞克无奈地说道。

查尔斯思考了一小会，转过身看向汉克，对方对他的想法心照不宣。

“我们根本没有带维修工具，”汉克发言，“行李比较多，我们带不了那么，而且我们的飞机是全新的，没有必要。”

“那明天再——”阿扎佐的提议被打断。

“我跟你一起去，艾瑞克，你知道方位，”查尔斯做出决定，“你来驾驶我们的飞机。”

“你确定？”艾瑞克的眉头皱得更深了，“虽然我没有意见，但也许并不用这么着急，泽维尔。”

“我不想拖拉，谁知道明天又会有什么情况，比方说天气不好之类的，”查尔斯盯着他，“今天我只是去确认洞窟的位置，汉克。”

“我赞成，查尔斯。”汉克轻轻拍了一下飞机。

“那好吧。”艾瑞克耸了下肩。

“我开车去城里。”阿扎佐搔了搔脖子，无奈至极地挑了一下眉。

临时做出的决定让艾瑞克有些无所适从，但查尔斯•却似乎完全没有担心的样子，他看起来就像是刚刚决定把走西边改成走东边一样轻松，或者这本来就是个普通的决定，为什么自己这么在乎？

艾瑞克叹息一声，给自己戴上飞行员头套，他的这声叹息被查尔斯听到，艾瑞克把眼镜扒下来，“准备好了吗？”汉克喊道。

“没问题。”艾瑞克打开发动机开关，汉克使力拨动下螺旋桨。

飞机飞出沙漠的包裹。

猛地病人发出一声咳嗽，感觉自己喉咙发干，他忍下又一声咳嗽，却仍然难受至极，忍不住开始剧烈咳嗽，他没发移动去拿水，尽管那就在床头，咳嗽这几下几乎要了他的命，护士闻声赶来，穿着她的睡裙，头发乱糟糟。

她赶紧倒了一杯水，扶起病人的脖子小心地给他饮下去，嘴里念叨着安慰的语句，病人渐渐安定了下来。她不知道发生了什么，至少她做了个噩梦，也许病人也是做了噩梦醒来，她安慰病人，没人安慰她，她自己安慰自己，这真糟糕。

“你做噩梦了吗？”

“不。”

“你一定做了。”

“不，我只是忽然咳嗽。”

“你脸色不好。”

病人借着暗淡的灯光盯着她看了一会。

“你不也是。”

护士真是说不过他，“我梦见我父亲，”她坦白，“我梦见他死在战场上。”

“我不懂安慰人。”病人说道。

“你为此害羞吗？”护士感到疑惑，“说你很难过或者你很惭愧，这让你害羞吗？”

“不，我很抱歉，”他说，“抱歉，琴。”

“至少你还是记得我，”她叹了口气，“所以你做了什么噩梦？说出来就没事了，我妈曾经告诉我。”

“是以前的事情，”病人回答道，“沙漠的事情。”

护士睁大眼睛等着他下文，本来病人并不准备深入下去，但他忽然产生了一种担忧：他意识到，有些事情他必须说出来，就像是忏悔，但是对于他而言，只是希望把他说出来，以免这些事情成为永远的秘密……他本来准备把它变成永远的秘密的，但是为什么他又反悔了？

“我们的飞机在返程的时候……遇到了沙尘暴，”他细声说，因为实在没有力气，“我们被困在那里有一天半。”

“沙漠经常有沙尘暴吗？”护士插嘴。

“大海经常有海啸吗？”病人撅了下嘴反问，“也许是我们运气不好……而且你知道只要天气稍微不好，飞机就没法起飞。”

护士无奈地挑了一下眉：“你们开飞机去哪里？”

“一座山丘，那里有一个洞窟，”病人慢慢回忆着，“洞窟里面有一个消失文明的壁画。”

“哇哦！真的吗？”护士听到神秘的东西便来了劲头，“所以你们真的找到它了！”

“是的，我们找到了。”

他无法用言语去描述这处洞天，当他们找到这的时候，里面黑黢黢，借着日光它看起来很深，人工开凿了一些道路用以通过。查尔斯兴奋得开始哼曲子，艾瑞克不知道是什么曲子，旋律不像是好莱坞或者某种流行的音乐，听起来是古典的。

壁画上的小人歪歪扭扭，有点福尔摩斯跳舞小人案的插画的感觉，乍一看艾瑞克以为也是在跳舞，但他毕竟不是专家，他不敢对此贸然做出结论，如果他是错的，那会让彼此难堪。

“壁画上的你看到了吗，艾瑞克？”

“是的，一群小小的人。”

“他们在游泳，”查尔斯压抑住自己几乎要尖叫的嗓门，“这里真的曾是绿洲！”

“那是一定的，沙漠都曾是绿洲，”艾瑞克皱眉，“但……他们没有遗址。”

“我们只是还没找到，艾瑞克，”查尔斯始终愿意相信自己的研究，“也许这里有一个湖泊，想像一下，人们住在这片绿洲周围，建了房子，种菜养花，这里曾经是富饶的地方……”

“但现在什么也没剩下了。”艾瑞克补充令人失望的这一点。

然而查尔斯听之后不急着反驳，他只是把手电筒照在那些壁画上，“不，我们有很多，”他有点沾沾自喜，“整整一面墙壁都是文明的符号，记录了他们的生活。”

护士挠挠耳朵，把这一叠发黄的纸拿出来：“这些跳舞的小人就是文明的符号？”

看来普通人的第一印象都是跳舞的小人，“对，”艾瑞克盯着它，“他一个个把把它们画下来，但这些只是一部分。”

“其余的呢？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？！”

“我不知道。”

病人并不像是说谎的样子，反正护士也没有其他办法去探寻真相，她就相信了病人的说法。

“好吧，”琴•葛蕾帮病人压了压被子，“所以之后呢，之后你们怎么样了？”

“之后我们就被困住了，我们在山洞里躲过沙尘暴，努力把飞机各部分用绳子拴在石柱上，但是飞机仍然受损，无法起飞，”病人长长舒了口气，慢慢说话，“我们一度担心我们的发现就此消失，那相当于是这个文明又一次消失了。”

“但没有，你们回来了，”护士微笑，“而且现在你把它告诉了我。”

病人沉默良久。

面对如此困境，他们决定在这里等待救援，这是完全说的通的、有保险的，因为汉克和阿扎佐绝对会在第二天一早到这里来，就算飞机不能起飞，他们也会开车赶来，二人都相信这点，但无论如何他们要熬过这一夜。

沙漠的白天炎热干燥，晚上却又寒冷阴湿，连两个男人都能感觉到冷，艾瑞克把自己原本撸上去的衬衫袖子和裤管放下来，包括衣领的扣子也是全部扣上，不再敞开，查尔斯也差不多。

很难说山洞里和外面相比哪个更冷，但至少外面的风更大，尽管如此，查尔斯还是不愿意待在山洞里，他说是因为他害怕背后未知的黑暗。

这很矛盾，艾瑞克记得，就在昨天他还说喜欢秘密和谜题，喜欢未知的东西，但是如今却害怕它起来，这多少有些奇怪，艾瑞克就当他是怕黑。

查尔斯站在山洞外面，背靠石壁仰望星空，艾瑞克起初不愿意出去，可是他却没法继续一个人呆在石洞里面任由接下来的一整个夜晚腐烂，他跟查尔斯是同伴，对吧？所以他们应该多了解一些彼此，而且万一他们遇到危险，他们也需要商量一些其他的事宜，对吧？就是这样而已。

“你看了很久了。”

艾瑞克站在他身边，说完也抬起头去看了一眼，“今天晚上星星确实很多，”他皱着眉头说，“尤其是沙漠还如此空旷，视野很好。”

“对，在伦敦，就算站在高楼顶上，也没法看到这么多星星，”查尔斯笑着说，“工厂的污染和人类制造的光，势头胜过了繁星。”

“很伤感，”艾瑞克说道，“你真的很喜欢夜空。”

“你知道填字游戏吗？”查尔斯忽然问，“就是报纸后面有的，每一横纵都有一个单词……他们中的一个字母最后能组成一个中心单词。”

“小时候我拿它打发时间。”艾瑞克说。

“我就是喜欢那种一步步解开谜题的感觉，就像繁星，我说过宇宙中还有许多秘密对吧？”查尔斯神采飞扬，“虽然我现在在研究土地上发生过的事情，而不是天上，但我仍然热爱我在做的事情——破解谜题。”

“噢，这不错，这很不错。”

但是你却仍然害怕未知，生物本能对未知的恐惧仍然在你身上存在，尽管你想要追求它，但是你却害怕它，难道这种恐惧和你的喜爱是同时存在的吗？真的可以同时存在吗？

对一个事情的害怕和喜爱是可以同时存在的吗？

艾瑞克咬着牙没有说下去。

查尔斯小心瞥了一眼艾瑞克，以为他是在担心他们的情况，艾瑞克是个讲求保险的人，对于拿不稳不确定的事情，查尔斯认为艾瑞克会感到急躁，这完全可以理解。

如果有什么方法能够安慰彼此就好了，查尔斯想，因为艾瑞克的神经显然很紧绷，而这份紧张感也传染给了他自己，这样可不是好现象。

“抱歉，你介意我……”查尔斯抬起手在额头边上做了一个意味不明的姿势，他摇动手指，不知道是代表什么，他想要睡觉？还是想要抽根烟？看起来好像都不是。

但是艾瑞克选择相信，因为他不觉得这种情况查尔斯会做出让他不适的事情：“呃，当然？”

于是他把自己的右手食指和中指合在一起，轻轻搭在艾瑞克•兰谢尔的侧额上，温凉柔软的指腹让男人感到很一些惊吓，他触动了一下，迫使自己稳定下来。他不太习惯身体接触，但他现在感觉不错。如果这真的是有一种魔力的话，艾瑞克相信是的，因为他感觉好多了。某种力量安定了他的心绪。

“你想聊聊……消磨一下时间吗？”查尔斯轻轻问。

“我不介意。”艾瑞克飞快地回答。

“聊聊我们自己如何？”查尔斯把手收回来，“我父亲小时候就这样安慰我，他还会说‘集中精神，查理’，眼睛瞪大，表情有些好笑。”

“有意思，那很好，”艾瑞克抿了一下唇，“我父亲在我很小的时候就去世了，我母亲前几年……嗯，我现在是一个人了。”

“我很抱歉听到这个，”查尔斯对他淡淡地微笑，“但现在我们在一起，艾瑞克，你不是一个人。”

“是的，”他看了对方一眼，“是的。”

“那，你也没有妻儿子女？”查尔斯转移这个沉重的话题，“我没有冒犯的意思。”

“‘没有’总比‘有过’好。”艾瑞克回答。

查尔斯听了这句有些俏皮的话想了想，说道：“那么，我就是‘将有’吧。”

他顿了一顿，“怎么说？”艾瑞克皱起眉。

“她叫瑞雯。我跟瑞雯差不多是一起长大，”查尔斯在回忆，“她是达克霍姆家的千金，跟泽维尔家勉勉强强有一点关系，估计是好几代以前了，要我说的话，其实根本没什么关系。”

“所以你的未婚妻是你的远房表妹。”艾瑞克总结。

“可以这么说，但我不会认可的。”查尔斯故意摸了摸下巴，假装在思索。

忽然，艾瑞克问道：“你说的这些都是真的吗？”他看着查尔斯一脸难以置信又觉得好笑的表情，又补充解释道：“我很容易被骗。”

“我可不这么觉得。”

“是真的，”艾瑞克也觉得好笑，“并不是说我容易相信别人，而是容易被骗。”

“嗯？”查尔斯一脸迷惑，“也许吧！你这么说肯定有你的意思，你最了解你自己。”

“是的，”艾瑞克低下眉眼，陷入沉思，“有点可笑，但确实如此——所以你没有骗我？”

“没有，”查尔斯轻轻拍了一下大腿，耸了耸肩，“我真的有一个青梅竹马的未婚妻。如果你觉得我在骗你，你一定是嫉妒我了。”

艾瑞克听到这里别过脸笑了一下。

“对，我一定是嫉妒。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

“凡是过去，皆为序章。”

护士给病人念道。

“在灰暗的日子里，不要让冷酷的命运窃喜；命运既然来凌辱我们，就应该用处之泰然的态度予以复仇。明智的人决不坐下来为失败而哀号，他们一定乐观地寻找办法来加以挽救。——C留给E.”

干巴巴的朗读完全没有莎士比亚的美感，病人在心里嘀咕，每到这种时候，他就希望自己的喉咙还是正常的，起码能让他正常地指出差错，但是他为了让自己好受点，选择不去说。

“为什么停了？”病人问。

护士看了一眼墙壁上的挂钟，“我已经念了半个钟头了，”她叹了口气说，“我口有些干。”

“有水。”他指了指床头的水壶。

“这不够，”护士拿了个杯子倒水，“我天天给你辛辛苦苦地念日记，你连一句谢谢都没有。”

“我知道你在给我下套。”病人无奈地说。

“告诉我E是谁？”护士仍然没有放弃探索秘密。

“我不能告诉你。”病人冷冷说道。

“好吧，那C是谁？”护士翻了个白眼，“这个神秘代号C，是先生还是女士？”

“我发现……”病人煞有其事地看了她一眼，“你真的很喜欢问问题。”

“任谁都会好奇的，”她不以为然，“所以这个人是谁？我打赌是‘他’——字体不像是女人，而且女人很少有读这么多书的。他是你的挚友吗？你们一起做研究？对了，你提到过一位教授。”

“你的问题太多了。”

病人打了个翻身，不在看护士好奇的圆眼睛，那似乎有些勾起他的回忆。

“那好吧，你不愿意告诉我，却让我给你读你的日记本，我就读你的日记本，我总会找到答案的。”护士有些懊恼地说。

“随你，反正我从来不把秘密写在纸上。”

他记得自己不止一次说过这句话。

如果能重新来过，艾瑞克还是会选择短暂得占有查尔斯，无论他已经知道代价多大，就像填字游戏先告诉你最终的的中心单词似的。他对查尔斯的感情不是可以用贪欲就可以草率概括的，或者其他什么词汇，也不行。他们是复杂的，难以被概括的，对于查尔斯而言更是如此，毕竟他正在考虑的是自己所要为艾瑞克背叛的一切，而艾瑞克孑然一身，从未有过多顾忌，他对于查尔斯•泽维尔而言是一个太沉重的诱惑，而他却对此并不知情。

如果早知道代价是死亡和背叛，早知道代价是无法承受的，就像早知道填字游戏的答案是“Sardanapalus”，艾瑞克也只是会告诉自己：没有关系。比起这些，他知道自己不能错过查尔斯，他已经错过了太多东西，因此他愿意付出一切，愿意付出他迄今为止为人生的所有努力，只为了查尔斯，只为了他们两个人能短暂地在一起一会，他甚至觉得，他迄今为止的所有的痛苦、愉悦、疑惑、警醒、担忧、癫狂，都是在为了这些稀碎的时刻做的准备。知错就错是他最大的恶习，一错再错则更加，或者是他本身就观念不正，把世俗所规定的错误不放在心上。

上床的时候什么都别想，查尔斯把自己的脑袋掩埋在枕头里，但他无法忽视身体强烈的感触，如同一只飞蛾在胯间舞动，酥痒而捉摸不透，艾瑞克把他的小腿脚踝抓在手掌里，曲起它向腹部弯折，将自己推的更深，又担心自己力气过大把查尔斯的脚踝抓红。事实上，在他担心这一点之前，查尔斯就已经意识到对方下重手了，但是他被快感磨得说不出话，只能闷闷地嗯哼几声。

这是他第一次和一个男人上床，这也是他第一次，诚然他并不因此更喜欢男人，男人的身体又硬又直，既不细腻，也没有某种香气，艾瑞克不觉得他会喜欢男人，他只是喜欢查尔斯而已。刚开始查尔斯并不感觉舒服，他只是感觉疼痛，就像他忽然意识到自己爱上了艾瑞克一样，很痛，几乎是要挤出几滴眼泪，却干涩得发痒。他不该爱上艾瑞克•兰谢尔，就好像他不该草率地与瑞雯•达克霍姆订婚，他已经不知道两件事情哪一件更加错误，或者哪一件都没错。

当他意识到时他知道已经晚了，他已经知道了对方也有同样的心意，真可恶，如果艾瑞克不爱他，或者拒绝他的话，也许事情就不会这样了，谁知道呢！可就算艾瑞克不出现，他将来就会平平淡淡吗？还是最终又遇到一个“艾瑞克”，然后背叛已经成为他妻子的瑞雯呢？他不知道，他感到痛苦，从此已经不再是曾经那样快乐了。

艾瑞克一声不吭地抽动着，仿佛他已经失去了停止这一作为的能力，他太大了，查尔斯几乎要哭出来了，但他的眼睛一直只是干涩，偶尔眼角溢出两滴眼泪，但很快融化在枕头上，他叫着艾瑞克的名字，希望他能清醒点，但事实却是让他更加疯狂，快感来的太强烈，查尔斯仰起脖子就像一只猫渴望被挠一样，脖子上的血管都清晰可见，锁骨也因此突出。艾瑞克把自己全部没进去，然后俯下身去吻查尔斯，他下意识觉得这个吻会让他哭泣，查尔斯想要躲开但他做不到。

查尔斯反过小半张脸去与他相吻，于是他看到查尔斯红着脸，软绵绵地敌视着他，圆圆的眼睛透露出一股子来不及后悔的觉悟，咬嗫着他的嘴唇，稍微地有些滑稽。事实上，当他知道他已经爱上艾瑞克的时候，他就知道已经没有什么能阻止他去跟对方上床，这是他决定的事情，后悔是没法后悔了，也没用了，所以他走到了艾瑞克房间前。现在他抓着床单，把棉质抓出抚不平的痕迹，就像他没法再掩盖他已经和艾瑞克上床的事实。

一只手从查尔斯背后滑到他的胸部，擦过他胸前的肉粒，或轻或重，他感到一阵阵战栗就好像是一道冬风吹过去，艾瑞克自然地抚摸他，似乎已经全然忘记他对象的特殊性，他眼里的查尔斯•泽维尔只是一个他爱着的恋人而已，然而与一个有未婚妻的男人上床了这一想法却令人作呕，他不是觉得查尔斯不好，而是鄙夷自己。这样看来他一定是疯了，或者“将要疯了”。

他也不是不想忘记，但他没法忘记道德隐形的鞭笞，他也不是故意想起，但他总是想起他辜负了一众人的信任和期待。世界对他查尔斯太苛刻了，他却没法埋怨，因为这是他自讨苦吃，这都是他自作自受，可为什么爱意却在这些难过的感情逼迫下愈发弥生，甚至风头远远超过了它们？它把一切都美化成一个个让他和艾瑞克互相爱慕的原因或契机，化为一颗绝望之心的动跳。

好在高潮的极致快感使得一切疑问和矛盾化为了一片空白，空白之中查尔斯却蓦地参透了继续在世上存活下去的关键：就什么也别想。否则，这一秒你还身在天堂，下一刻你就回到地狱。

他们相爱，他们接吻，他们上床。

这本是个爱情故事的。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）  


“你的笔记本里还是有很多东西的。”护士故意说。

一天之后二人被赶来的汉克和阿扎佐救起，当艾瑞克和查尔斯领着他们一同进入这个洞窟时，二人同样也被这里面的景象惊呆了，那些神奇的图案如同一个个密码，假若能够破译它的意义，那将是人类历史上又一个惊天动地的故事。

到营地打了个转身，他们把东西都搬运到这边来，以便于考察。汉克准备用照相机照下一些图案，但它们太多，相机胶卷不是特别充足，而且因为洞穴里面能见度太低，很多照片都相当模糊，所以查尔斯决定把所有图案都画下来，花了不少时间，但好在艾瑞克也帮了不少忙，那可多亏了他在日记本上涂鸦的功力。

一切都做的差不多的时候，他们准备回开罗。

早先时候阿扎佐和艾瑞克对这里进行了一番勘探，其目的是要对这片沙漠的大致地形做一个记录，画出一张地图，以便于下一次经过这里的时候不再迷路，也少去了飞机的麻烦，这算是艾瑞克作为探险家的野心。在查尔斯和汉克对洞穴进行科考研究的时候，阿扎佐便旁敲侧击地问起了地图的事情。当然，艾瑞克没有忘记这回事。现在，数据全部记录了，大致的地形也已经被艾瑞克画在了稿纸上，只等着回开罗的时候再耐心地去精确制图了。

所以艾瑞克多余的时间就用来帮助查尔斯画下那些壁画，他还拿了一些查尔斯自认为没画好的，准备夹到笔记本里面，查尔斯默许了这件事。

当所有人都结束工作的时候，他们终于回到了开罗。这足以让查尔斯高兴好一阵子，毕竟他终于能够泡上热水澡，吃到厨师做的饭菜了。

查尔斯的东西有点多，好几个箱子，但是查尔斯并不想再麻烦谁了，他自己勉勉强强也够，只是狼狈了点，所以艾瑞克提议送他到酒店，毕竟他基本上没什么行李。

他就按查尔斯要求的送到酒店门口，这样不算麻烦，“我记得你还拿着我的笔记本。”艾瑞克朝着走上阶梯的查尔斯说道。

查尔斯揉了一下头，懊恼地呜了一声，“的确是，”他从背包里翻出那个本子，“在这。”他又走回去伸出手，递给艾瑞克。

艾瑞克伸出手拿住那个牛皮笔记本，却感觉到查尔斯还紧紧抓着它不放，就像是小孩子在玩游戏一样，“怎么了？”他疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“我想起里面有个字谜你没填，”他说，“第一个就空着，那的确很难，但我想出来了。”

“如果是一般情况，我不会让你告诉我答案的，”艾瑞克无奈地说，“它太难了，我已经放着很久了，所以我不介意你告诉我答案。”

查尔斯抿着嘴，举棋不定，得思考一阵。

“回头我来找你。”

艾瑞克想也没想：“我等着。”

这却是一切的开端。

那个傍晚查尔斯找到艾瑞克的房间，他穿着一件简单的白色棉麻衬衫，有光泽的蓬松褐发悄悄弥漫着洗发香波的味道。他凝视着艾瑞克却并不觉得轻松，仿佛他知道他并不是真的想要告诉他字谜的答案。一开始他还能认为那是强奸，但马上他惊讶地发现他并不抵触这件事情，因此他放弃了挣扎。

结果本来要做的事情根本没做，夜晚查尔斯决定留下来休息，这大概是艾瑞克记忆里少有的和其他人在同一个晚上紧挨着入睡。这感觉并不好，事实上，艾瑞克怎么也睡不着，查尔斯太温暖了，他习惯了自己的被子里面冰冰凉凉，只有自己身体的一点热度，那样他才能安稳地睡一晚，他挨在查尔斯身边，却感觉令人头痛的温暖，沙漠地区的晚上可以说是很冷，但他并不渴望温暖。

当他辗转反侧多次只是越来越清醒，终于决定起床的时候，他发现自己的怀表已经走到了第二天早上五点多钟了，屋子在高地，窗户外没有阻挡视线的东西，能清楚看到地平线上的微光。

结果他就这样一宿没睡。

尽管查尔斯•泽维尔从未感觉如此爱过一个人，甚至他无法想象告别艾瑞克的生活，但他必须一次次警告自己，他所做的这一切都是不可饶恕的罪过，否则对于他就将会是关于善恶认知的偏差。他想起曾与人辩论：杀人犯被杀，惩处他的人也是有罪的，他承认坏人应该得到惩罚，但杀掉坏人的私刑者也同样有巨大的罪过，你不能为了造福一群人而逼迫一个人受难。一个优秀的理由并不能弥补差劲的过失，一个崇高的目的不能解释下贱的作为。同理，真爱并不能掩盖出轨的卑劣。

如果把这个问题交给艾瑞克，事实上这个问题不适合交给艾瑞克，他并不会为此纠结。他是个矛盾的人，但他把矛盾压缩在心里不让它释放，真爱高尚、出轨卑劣，所以他认为自己崇高又卑劣，他完全能够接受自己的双重性，他支持私刑者，也支持大法官，但这不是所谓的中立，他不具备立场，他自己就是立场。如果必要他愿意做那个逼迫一个人受难的罪人。也许，坏的那一面只是他为了好的那一面必不可少的一种牺牲。

查尔斯是一种善良，而艾瑞克是某种邪恶。所以他不会真正理解查尔斯，他们不一样。当他看着查尔斯故意冷落他、咒骂他的时候，他看得清楚那到底是什么意思而不去恶意回怼，可当他看着查尔斯因为愤怒而哭泣的时候，他却不知道该如何给予帮助，拥抱有用吗？亲吻有用吗？或者干脆一刀切断有用吗？他一无所知，发现自己越来越没有耐心，这条路变得越来越诡谲。

也许这就是为什么一直他们之间都有一条沟壑的缘故，从这里面不断地诞生着争吵和怒气，但其实查尔斯……他一直想要搭建一座桥。

然而艾瑞克也许会更倾向于驶一条船。

漫长的陪护时间又到了，病人从迷蒙的睡意里睁开眼，发现护士在玩那个报纸上裁下来粘贴在本子上的字谜。

中心单词的提示是“拜伦的诗剧”。

“这是哪首诗——诗剧？”护士见他醒了便问，“我读过拜伦，但是我没有读到过有关的，我被它难到绝地了。”

“‘萨丹纳帕勒斯（Sardanapalus）’。”

病人扯了一下嘴角，用他柔软的舌头发出这个奇怪复杂单词的音。

“萨丹纳帕勒斯是亚述最后的苏丹——苏丹就是国王的意思。这个苏丹荒淫无道，最后城堡要被叛军攻破，但他已经疯狂，想要在被叛军杀死之前毁掉他所有珍爱的事物，包括人和畜牲，”病人似乎觉得好笑，“我不太喜欢原来的诗，如果你想知道这件事，去看看德拉克洛瓦的画作更具有表现力。”

“噢……”其实护士一个也不准备看。

“事实上这个国王并不存在，”病人以为她是伤心了，“这只是一个……传说。”

萨丹纳帕勒斯。

只不过是一个传说。

太容易得到的东西大多不知珍惜，太难得到的又容易中途放弃，处于中间的就被怀疑到底值不值得，好不容易得到手的东西宁可腐烂也不愿意放手，付出一切也得不到的东西宁可毁灭也不愿意让人。

人性就是贱。

“我在想……你还能不能拼出这个单词。”护士默默说。

“我累了。”病人闭上眼睛休息。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

“C是查尔斯。”

某天天气很好，护士在给病人擦拭手臂的时候，病人忽然坦诚道。

很难想通，如果你问艾瑞克喜欢什么，那查尔斯会想一想，然后又想一想，最后才敢确定的告诉你，他很抱歉自己不太清楚这件事情。不怪他，艾瑞克实在是非常少向其他人透露自己，并非查尔斯不想去知道他的喜恶，而是他没有办法去知道，他跟艾瑞克言语交流的机会屈指可数，甚至大多数情况都只是在闲聊和吵架。奇怪的是，尽管忽然被这么一问，查尔斯并不能马上想到答案，却觉得自己对艾瑞克的了解几乎可以用“所有”这个单词来描述。

你懂什么？

所有一切。

然而，如果你问查尔斯喜欢什么，艾瑞克会不假思索的告诉你他喜欢水，然后告诉你查尔斯喜欢一切跟水相关的事物，风吹过水面产生的波纹、湖畔冒出头的水草、水里游动的鱼虾……如果你再问得深一点，他会跟你说起查尔斯曾经住在一幢山上的庄园里，从山路一直往外面走，你会看到大海连着一片原生的海滩，海滩上并不都是沙子，而是砾石，之后才是沙子，那是真正的海滩，而小时候父亲会带他去海边游泳。

如果你再接着追问他的查尔斯喜欢什么，他也不会告诉你更多，因为他不能告诉其他人查尔斯喜欢的东西里面还有一件叫艾瑞克，同样，无论你怎么问艾瑞克，艾瑞克也不会告诉你他喜欢的东西，里面有一件叫查尔斯。

就只有一刻，就只有艾瑞克凝视着查尔斯，久而缓慢眨下眼睛的那一刻，那一刻里面查尔斯可以看到他的决绝的爱情，也只有在这一刻，查尔斯才能心无旁骛地相信艾瑞克，其他的时候他都像一只掉在蜘蛛网上的飞虫，动弹不得，无法喊叫也无法挣扎，只能安静地悲伤地等待自己的结局。

假如他能够不计代价地占有查尔斯，他不会那样做的，艾瑞克自认为不是一个恶毒的人，但谁知道呢？如果他不得不要靠恶毒的手段，铲除他和查尔斯之间所有的不愉快的诱因，来达到皆大欢喜的结局，他会铁了心去做吗？

不，查尔斯不会那样做的，也不会允许他们中任何一人去做，所以他也同样不会。

这时候他的矛盾性又出现了，他希望他尊重查尔斯，同时，他又怀着恶毒的念头“抓住”了查尔斯，抓住每一个偷情的机会，抓住每一个机会欺负他、吻他、上他，把他拖到更深的罪孽池沼里去，眼睁睁看着、容忍他挣扎，自己连坐受罪。

太单调了。

因此，艾瑞克多想对查尔斯好点，在其余的时刻他希望自己可以抓住任一个机会去表达这一点，他不了解查尔斯但他希望自己可以了解他，显然他做到了，但结果却让他意外：查尔斯只是越来越觉得他让自己不愉快。对于查尔斯，他知道自己在打击艾瑞克，在越来越觉得艾瑞克惹人喜爱的时候把他推的越来越狠，只有这样他才能保有道德上的一点点可耻的尊严。

某夜他们聚在一起讨论将来，月亮半圆，云朵有些多，但大厅里灯火通明，气氛热闹，按道理说每个人都应该很开心，但似乎大家没有发现查尔斯和艾瑞克心怀鬼胎，笑得有些勉强。

坐在我对面那个没劲的家伙，我已经跟他上了好几次床了，你们知道吗？哦，当然，你们最好不要知道。——可以的话我也希望我不知道。

男人不知道这几日查尔斯怨气从何而来，也许“怨气”这个词不太恰当，像个寡妇似的，查尔斯对他的脾气尚说不清楚，也许是所谓的爱恨交织，查尔斯就像个为自己赎罪的苦教士一样把自己关在“无艾瑞克•兰谢尔修道院”，对艾瑞克不闻不问，但却无法恰当地反抗艾瑞克对他动手动脚。

“我们去跳舞？”阿扎佐把艾瑞克的思考拉回。

生气的可不止他一个人，艾瑞克冷冷看了看着窗户喝红酒的查尔斯，“我瞄中一位漂亮小姐了，或者夫人，”艾瑞克笑了一下说，“不去邀支舞真是损失。”

“夫人的话还是注意点，”汉克多了一句，“不过我赌她不会拒绝你的。”

“泽维尔不去吗？”阿扎佐注意到。

查尔斯没有什么反应，“我跳舞烂极了，”他说，“我到这里看着，反正酒不错。”

他敢说查尔斯的眼睛没有脱离过他，否则如何解释他们每一次的视线交汇？他搂着一个苗条的黑皮肤女人，让他的手指在舞伴的身体上更加灼目，他的舞伴是个性感女人，丰乳肥臀，他却觉得干枯无味，只是在应该想“今晚我要邀请她到我房间”的时候想着“查尔斯必然无法忍受他的嫉妒”，他漫不经心地捧说女人的珍珠耳环，却想起查尔斯的肩膀也像珍珠一样柔滑。

继续装下去，查尔斯，你我心知肚明，“史密斯小姐，你的舞跳得很好。”艾瑞克拥抱了一下他的舞伴，在她手背上轻率地一吻。

余光里查尔斯皱着眉头，用酒水堵住嘴巴，目光也许在看那盆室内的花。

艾瑞克知道他的小小威胁奏效了。

夜深人静的时候查尔斯一边咒骂他一边亲吻他，说他恨艾瑞克身上花和果的香味，恨艾瑞克身上落了些脂粉，恨艾瑞克手指上面指甲油半干的怪气，他乱七八糟地咒骂，说艾瑞克是个魔鬼，是个恶徒，是钉死耶稣的犹太人，然后查尔斯忏悔他不是弥赛亚，他说错了话，说到后面艾瑞克是真的有点生气了，虽然他也不知道查尔斯在稀里糊涂说些什么，乱七八糟的，大概是糊涂了。

管他的，墙上的那只钟表说现在已经是第二天的00:05，查尔斯不想太晚睡觉，他最好早点放查尔斯回去。

或者干脆像往常一样把他留在这。


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

一记拳头把他从睡梦里惊醒。

隐约的夜里，收音机里天气预报不算过分地对今天的天气做出了错误的预测，雨滴拍打在建筑物上，某种杂乱无章造就了某种千篇一律，十分乏味，对于他来说，看这些街上的路人急匆匆地想要找个什么地方而躲雨而狼狈不堪的模样倒很有意思，慌张总会让人们暴露自己的本性。

他享受想象力的空间可以从纽约到柏林，梦境则更加荒唐，他已经僵硬地离开北非的浩瀚沙漠，离开湿润又干枯的开罗，离开人生最后一段时光，回到记忆里的过去美好之中，病人每睁开一次眼睛都恍若重生，但事实上他清楚自己只不过是在这处坟墓里稍作停留。

之所以这一记拳头这么让他精神，他想他是再不会告诉任何人的了，现在把原因说出来太不合适了。护士进来的时候不知道病人为什么醒着，因为这家伙睡着或者迷糊的时候远远比清醒的时候多得多。

“想什么呢？”护士把水杯拿过来，“要喝水吗？”

护士作势把把手伸到病人脖子后面，“是的，谢谢，”他被稍微扶起来，“没想什么。”

“我可是会读心术的，”琴•葛蕾拿了另一个枕头把他的后背垫起来，让他躺坐在床上，“告诉我，我猜的是对的。”

“那你就是我遇到的……第二个读心术士。”

“那谁是第一个？”病人正要说什么时护士抢在前头，“噢……查尔斯。”

是太聪明了。

“我梦到我被一个人打了一拳，然后我醒了。”

病人小声嘀咕着，护士就又开口询问他了。

“是谁打伤的？”

阿扎佐随口问道。

他总不能说破是查尔斯，“汉克。”他回答。

“不，不，”阿扎佐笑了一下，“他不轻易生气，要打你肯定不止打一拳。”

“这都被你看破了，好吧，”艾瑞克惊叹于阿扎佐的难得的心思细腻，“那个本地人，沙普。”

“别骗我了，艾瑞克，我还不了解你？”阿扎佐停下制图的手，看向他，“这一拳头这显然像是某个人气不过，所以教训你一下而已，——你惹上麻烦了？”

“不，没有，”被猜到这份上艾瑞克有些紧张，他急忙转移话题，“别说这个了，你图画的怎么样？”

“差不多了，只要再修一些小细节，”阿扎佐耸耸肩，“你确定数据都是准确的吧？”

“是的，”艾瑞克说道，“你大可放心。”

昨天夜里查尔斯•泽维尔的过火行为的确应当被审判，如果他是他的丈夫或者男友而不是情人的话，也许艾瑞克会和他的哪个朋友不经意聊起也说不定，虽然也不过是想说说他的“调皮”。

达成把查尔斯留下来这个目标是困难的，在查尔斯告诫过自己“这是最后一次，这是去警告那家伙不要再惹他”的前提下，艾瑞克的行为已经接近了强迫，如果艾瑞克要为自己辩护的话，那他就只能说明查尔斯那晚上是如何和他缠绵悱恻的了。查尔斯没法拒绝艾瑞克，这是一条软肋，他一直觉得自己很有自制力，现如今看来“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”这件事情实在太容易成瘾，而且太过于危险。

最终查尔斯还是败给了艾瑞克，他忽然想只要取消婚约那就万事大吉了，但比较之下和艾瑞克撇清关系显然是更加合理而正确的决定，这几乎不需要思忖就可以得出结论，不过，艾瑞克绝对想的不是这样吧！否则他也不会一次次引诱他掉进陷阱了。

然而，不管是揽罪到自己身上，还是推脱给艾瑞克，查尔斯都没有办法解决这一切给自己带来的精神负担，也许是他清楚自己已经不需要抵赖自己的心意了。

不知道是不是感觉到背过身的查尔斯身体里累计着某种沉默的压抑，艾瑞克忍不住从他的背后抱住他，男人用下巴去细细磨对方的耳后皮肤，惹得他因为痒痒的感觉回过头去阻止，“你再不好好刮胡子我就要亲自动手了。”查尔斯拉了一下嘴角。

“我没意见。”艾瑞克笑了。

查尔斯嘀咕：“自讨苦吃。”

在情人的怀抱里，哪怕外面就是分别骑着白、红、黑、灰四匹马的天启骑士，明天就是终末审判之日，也没有什么可害怕的，不顾一切的满足感充实了整个灵魂，查尔斯闭上眼睛。

美好的清晨。

多美好的、我拥有你的清晨。

“我爱你，查尔斯。”

查尔斯感觉到艾瑞克把脸靠在他的肩窝里，而艾瑞克似乎也能听见查尔斯心脏的跳动，生机勃勃的跳动就像是小鸟的脚步似的，轻盈可爱。

他只是小心翼翼地呼吸着，就像面对一个君王，尽管他的心跳很快，因为这遭告白实在是让他猝不及防，但他仍旧不敢轻举妄动，他不知道艾瑞克在打什么鬼主意，但愿他能见招拆招，而不是被瓦解，但艾瑞克对他的沉默感到更为担忧。

“就当我没说过。”

男人却又补充一句。

“你胆怯了？”

查尔斯轻叹一声，挣脱艾瑞克怀抱，掀开自己这侧的被子坐起来。

“你胆怯了。”

他说完就开始一本正经地穿衣服，全然不顾身后茫然的情人，他套上裤子，开始系皮带，棉麻的上衣皱皱巴巴拉倒裤子里，袖子被挽上手臂卡住，结实细腻的肌肉皮肤在逆光下柔焦了，到没空去打量，艾瑞克爬起身抓住他的手臂。

“别走。”艾瑞克皱着眉头。

男人背着身看不到表情，他那张精致的脸上到底会有什么神色艾瑞克是猜不到的，但他转过来拉开对方的手，然后俯下身把一只手臂支在床上，另一只手伸向艾瑞克。

查尔斯的食指和中指并着抵在艾瑞克的侧额上。

在这样一个时刻重复当时的那个小动作，到底是何意味呢？

直到他的手指从艾瑞克•兰谢尔的侧额上收回，缩在身体一侧，而眼睛专注地望着对方，接着，他以一个喑哑的声音毫无起伏地说道：“够了吗？”

人人都喜欢有谁能真心真意地对自己温柔体贴，但查尔斯他不知道自己为什么要剥夺艾瑞克这方面的权利，明明这件事对于艾瑞克来说是如此难得而值得珍惜高兴，然而当艾瑞克真的这样做时，就像一个跌跌撞撞、懵懵懂懂的小孩子一样，可怜兮兮地想要得到一些爱与关注，查尔斯却狠心地故意忽略他、拒绝他，仿佛还表现得宁愿艾瑞克打骂他一样歇斯底里，只有当查尔斯看见艾瑞克受了伤而沉默走开时，他才能意识到，自己刚刚是做了什么不可理喻的事情，补偿也没有机会了。

“不要再玩弄我了，我……受够了。”

并不是受够了艾瑞克或者，——谁知道呢？还有他的柔情蜜意？他只是受够了自己的反复无常，受够了拿不稳的幸福，受够了不能实现的愿望，受够了这一切，他不知道自己的错误到底还要进行多久，他想最好是快一点离开这里，离开艾瑞克的身侧，只有这样行动才能够把自己救赎……但是，他却不会这样做。

他走到尽头，发现自己跟对方早就不是分别就能斩断的单纯的肉体关系了，他早该料到自己这样的人不能够避免。他们并不是一对好不容易在人海里面找到真爱的小年轻，他们是背德的情人，他们不能相爱。

“艾瑞克，你说你爱我，但你感觉我的恨意了吗？”

兰谢尔抿着嘴没有立即回复。

“啊……我恨你，艾瑞克。”他又故意说道。

“既然如此那就不要总是叫我的名字了。”

“混蛋。”气不过的查尔斯就开始胡乱吻他。

有罪的爱必然属于有罪者，有罪者的爱也有罪。

这算什么理论！


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

我他妈的爱你。

下午八点过九分，查尔斯把自己关在房子里，藏匿在柜子影子的阴暗角落，一遍遍地咒骂自己，像个精神病人，他知道艾瑞克就在房间外面，敲着门，咚咚咚咚，但是他绝不会去开门的，他说过， ** **绝不**** 。

“我说过了，不！”查尔斯大喊。

“你从昨天中午之后就没再吃东西，你知道你在做什么吗？！”艾瑞克把额头靠在门上面，压着嗓门说道，“你想把你自己饿死吗？”

“不要再靠近我了！”他把背贴在墙壁上。

“你如果执意要躲着我的话，至少让服务生把吃的送进去，”艾瑞克最后尝试，“我现在就走，说话算话。”

查尔斯没有任何回应，但他虚弱的声音仿佛还在艾瑞克的耳边回旋，就算昨天中午那点东西能叫算吃过的话，查尔斯也已经饿了整整一天了，对于一个成年男性来说，这是不现实的。查尔斯把自己和所有人都隔绝起来了，他借口说是在处理研究文件，不想被打扰，但是即便是那样，也不能什么也不吃，当艾瑞克来到这扇门前敲门，他听到查尔斯的声音就知道事实并非查尔斯声称的那样了。没有什么整理研究资料，单纯是查尔斯在躲他。

“你知道这是没有意义的，查尔斯，酒店有备用钥匙，”艾瑞克又瞧了两下门，“我现在离开了，随后我让服务生把饭菜送进去。”

“我什么也不会吃的。”查尔斯喉咙有点哑。

艾瑞克咽下自己没来由的气愤。

“那是你的事情。”

查尔斯听到橡胶鞋底摩擦瓷地板的吱吱声越来越远，男人衣服拉链的清脆声也消失不见，他这时候才放任自己从紧张的状态里释放，背脊从墙壁上滑下来，屁股落在地上，身体蜷缩在了一起。他深呼吸。

“混蛋，”查尔斯不知道自己在说什么，“妈的。”

永远不要爱一个不爱你的人，也永远不要爱一个爱你的人，因为爱是地狱，不爱也是地狱。爱不爱你的人没有结果，只有无穷无尽的苦闷，我们必须承认没几个人可以达到心无芥蒂让爱的人伤害自己，心无芥蒂地放任自己的爱陷入深渊，这样的人除了被虐狂，就只有疯子。然而，也不要爱爱你的人，无论你如何想象，这只是一场看似美好的赌博。你该如何相信对方的爱，又该如何相信自己的爱？即便不期待爱情的永恒，仅仅关注每一个下一秒，也有可能不再相爱。唯一永恒的是时间。

爱情是赌局，没有赢家的赌局，甚至你会发现摆在桌子上的所谓属于赢家的奖品，根本一文不值，每一个坐上这张赌桌的人，皆不是为了结果赌博、甚至不是为了输赢，他们只是 _想要_ 赌博，想要和这张桌子上的其他人，试图倾家荡产地、你死我活地赌一场，骗子、疯子和傻子一起，笑语盈盈地丢出自己的筹码，最终全都兴尽而归，一边哭、一边笑；一边咒骂、一边祈求；一边要死、一边要活。所有人都不能从这幸免。

他知道这些道理太晚，这不是大道理，正是因为不像那些大道理，所以他才不知道，艾瑞克·兰谢尔是一个太复杂的谜团，正如天上的星星无法被常人理解，秘密使得求知欲旺盛的查尔斯陷入其中，他不知道自己还能不能从中解脱，就像他不知道自己还能不能把眼睛从夜晚的星空里转移到大地上。

我他妈的爱你，你到底有没有当一回事？！

我想跟你在一起，永远，但是我们甚至都并没有开始。

事情是怎么编导这个地步的？查尔斯怎么也想不明白，是从什么时候开始，他竟如此沉迷其中，他如何开始忘记自己的原则。他就像一个自由自在的流浪汉，和艾瑞克这个实打实的流浪汉相爱了。即使作为爱情中的另一方，艾瑞克也无法理解，他捉摸不透查尔斯的情绪，他知道自己在要求着查尔斯去放弃他本拥有的正常的规矩的一切，这迟早会把查尔斯逼到绝地，现在看来快了……艾瑞克烦躁地踢了旁边的墙壁勒脚。

查尔斯回想起前两天的事情，他知道一切都完蛋了，这不是消极的猜测，而是他知道， _真的_ 和艾瑞克·兰谢尔走到尽头了，这本就不是一条多漫长的道路，甚至查尔斯一开始就知道尽头在哪里，他知道艾瑞克也知道。查尔斯只是放慢脚步，希望和艾瑞克可以走得久一点，然而现在，到尽头了，就像抽一根烟，火已经到了烫手的位置，喝一瓶酒，瓶子到了一滴不剩的程度。

这都是他的错误，查尔斯几乎感到窒息。

日子越来越接近分别的那一天，艾瑞克似乎比以前的每一天都要纠缠他，查尔斯对这家伙完全失去了戒备，因为他敢肯定自己没有任何防备他的能力，他被破了防。他们几乎抓住每一个单独相处的时刻亲热，甚至主动去制造这样的机会，查尔斯会刻意让正在收拾东西的沙普去买一份吃的，或者让汉克去找酒店大厅的人帮忙处理一下自己房间里断掉的电话线，艾瑞克则擅长故弄玄虚，他根本懒得去安排那些故意弄断的电话线或者饿着肚子去操查尔斯，他没有那么多羞耻感，说白了他什么都没有，所以什么也不在乎。

没人知道为什么一向独立的泽维尔开始以来别人来帮忙，汉克知道这不对劲，但是当他因为酒店大厅的维修人员正在休假而提前回来时，他知道了为什么他的挚友会变得这么不对劲：他们在铺满稿纸、散落着大规格尺规的桌子上做爱时，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他也想把这件事情合理化，也许是兰谢尔强迫了他，或者有什么药物作用、或者其他的原因，但是他无法自圆其说，尤其是当他注意到查尔斯愉悦的表情和亲密的叫对方的声音，他显然乐在其中。他们也定然不是第一次，甚至早有准备，——甚至，兰谢尔似乎比爱自己都爱查尔斯，他们才认识多久呢？该死。他不知道，他就是能感觉到，这不是表演或者……迫害之类，而是情投意合。

忽然汉克觉得自己甚至应该继续保持愚蠢直到工作结束，也许那样他就不必掺和进去，但是他已经 _看到_ 了，他已经有了责任，他要逃避？还是诚然？

汉克·麦考伊发誓自己最初只是想要找查尔斯聊这件事，他不想责备自己最好的朋友，即便他背叛了自己和自己最爱的女人，然而这场洽谈还是崩溃了，他发现自己没法保持客观，也没法换位思考，他越来越激动、越来越偏执，就像一个怪物、一个野兽一样开始发怒。

“我爱瑞雯，我很爱她——而你背叛了她，我相信你，我把她让给你，你也背叛了我，”汉克•麦考伊睁着他的眼睛愤怒地注视着查尔斯，“你不惭愧吗？你不觉得这样做很糟糕吗？你辜负了所有人！”

“我知道！汉克！”查尔斯也忍不住了，“你以为我在一开始没有考虑到吗？但我没法抵抗……我没法抵抗他！你不会明白的……”

“那你今后要怎么对瑞雯？你准备等回国还是什么也没发生过吗？你还爱她吗？还是就这样把她摆在一边？瑞雯可不是那种可怜的女人，这是对她的侮辱，”汉克质问道，“你爱上一个男人，查尔斯！你们上床了！你不知道单论这一件事就是多大的罪行吗？”

“天啊！我不知道！”

巨大的怒火把查尔斯的理性吞噬得丁点不剩，他现在气得发抖，无言以对，只能一边咒骂自己罪有应得，一边祈求上天给出答案，但实际上他只能逃避问题，他只想把自己藏起来去埋在沙子下。他希望自己在那个晚上已经死在沙漠里，飞机失事坠毁也好，被沙漠里的野兽攻击、咬断脖子也好，他宁可死在那里也不想爱上艾瑞克。爱艾瑞克对他而言是比死更大的折磨。

他这一砸桌子把汉克惊到，查尔斯还没有在汉克面前发过这么大的火，当然这在他迄今为止的人生里这样的经验也不多，查尔斯脾气很好，这是共识，但现在的情况完全不是这样。

“查尔斯，你必须回头，这一切都不对，”汉克知道他们都需要冷静，于是他试着平和，“如果你还爱瑞雯，我不会说出去，查尔斯，一切还能挽回——”

“是的，一切都不对。”

查尔斯站起离开座位，冲向门口拿自己的外套，“和自己并不爱的人订婚不对，订婚了又爱上别人不对，跟男人上床不对，辜负挚友不对，我至今在此方面的所作所为都是错误。”他总结道。

“那么，汉克，就什么也别想。”

他拉开门迈出门槛。

“一切都已无法挽救。”

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你为这篇文章留下的每一个荣誉和评论（和书签）！！

（10）

有时，查尔斯难以忍受自己的丰富的想象力。他大多数时候都对此感到自豪，多亏了他的想象力他才能与自然界的万物共情，他能感受到秋天枫叶从枝桠上剥落时的重量，就像随手丢一根针；他能感受到翻书时细微的纸张摩擦，就像中年男人的皮肤；他能感受到雪花在手指融化的速度，就像自己的呼吸……他得以欣赏艺术的美感，得以品尝食物的滋味。这只是一种想象力，他告诫过自己，事物的本身并非他认为的那样。落叶就是落叶，纸张就是纸张，雪花就是雪花；交响曲无非是一堆乐器的合奏，绘画无非是色块的叠加，舞蹈无非是人体的扭转。一无非是一，二无非是二。

现实世界折磨着他的想象力，查尔斯如今才知道这种折磨是多么严重，而他又如何愚蠢到相信与沉迷于自己的幻想，因为在他的想象世界里艾瑞克会和他共度余生。没有汉克，没有瑞雯，没有阿扎佐，没有沙普，没有任何人除了他们两个，尽管他甚至从未和艾瑞克有过更多的交往，他们除了偷情和争吵，以及工作往来，几乎没有任何私底下的相处，他们两个人没有一起去过电影院，没有一起吃过晚餐，他们之间的有效谈话在这一个多月里甚至不超过一百句。为何他如此肯定他们会拥有美好未来？他为何敢于挑战不安定的爱情？

噢，他一定是走火入魔。

艾瑞克不知道查尔斯在想什么，他总是不知道，但是从现在开始这一点再也不会不困扰他了。如果你解不开一个谜题，不如干脆就把它当成一个解不开的谜题，要知道并不是所有谜题都有答案，放弃纠结有时是积极的选择。“萨丹纳帕勒斯”，尽管查尔斯告诉了他答案，但是他忘记了。他并不需要知道查尔斯的所思所想，也不需要怀疑查尔斯的心，时日无多，他们不应该再这样下去。

“查尔斯？”艾瑞克在伏案研究地图的时候，看到了伫立在门口的查尔斯·泽维尔，这家伙没刮胡子，头发也乱糟糟的。

“我现在想要一个吻。”

他眼睛红肿，下眼睑干掉的泪痕没擦干净，闻起来有衣柜里放久了的衣服的气味，但是艾瑞克还是吻了他，就像他一向会做的那样。此时他不会尝试理解查尔斯，他们立场不同、身份不同，也没那么多时间，互相理解大可不必。艾瑞克只是纯粹地以这样的形式安慰查尔斯，但是很快对方便在吻里喘不过气来，原来他又开始哭了。

“发生了什么？”他用一只手臂抱住查尔斯，另一只手将门关上，上好锁。

查尔斯仍然一声不吭，保持沉默似乎是他唯一能做的事情，即便是哭泣也没有任何声音，艾瑞克感到束手无策，他感觉自己在十分钟之内说完了这辈子学到的所有情话和情人间的昵称，但查尔斯不为所动。如此挫败，以至于艾瑞克懊恼地放弃了语言，干脆就紧紧抱着查尔斯，手掌托住他的后脑勺，下巴顶在他的颧骨边，连呼吸也小心翼翼。

一定有什么事情发生了，否则查尔斯不会崩溃到这个程度，但是艾瑞克猜不到究竟发生了什么，还是说查尔斯只是终于被他逼疯了？

“你疯了吗？！”

护士皱着眉头，差不多是骂骂咧咧，急忙把病人手里拿着的刀——擦果酱的餐刀，夺下来。

“你应该知道这种刀就是用来擦果酱的，不适合擦手腕或者脖子，”琴·格蕾对病人的意图感到非常生气，“不要这样做了……不要吓我。”

病人什么也没说就像他是个哑巴，似乎是察觉到了病人的尴尬，护士急忙清了清嗓子，“让我们忘了这件不愉快的发生，换个话题。昨晚上我听到楼底下有些动静，你猜我今天早上我发现了什么？”她把刀放进床头柜的抽屉里，“一个活人！噢！一个 _活人_ ！”

这让病人警惕起来，“什么？谁？”病人蠕动嘴唇问。

“他晕过去了，看样子他是一个逃兵，或者他单纯走散了，不知道……当时，他受了很重的伤，我帮他处理了伤口，从手臂里拿出一颗子弹，但是如果伤口感染，”琴叹了口气，“那就只能赶紧送他走。又是一个病号！现在我把他安置在楼下的空房里。”

“当时你甚至不知道他是敌是友。”病人嘀咕。

“当时我也不知道你是敌是友，但是我还是照顾了你，现在也是，”琴指出，“我是个护士，救死扶伤是我的本分。”

“他肯定不是德国人。”病人很快推断道。

就算理由再怎么冠冕堂皇，护士救助一个敌方逃兵的可能性还是很低的。这其实根本不成依据，病人这么推断纯粹是因为自己所理解的偏见。

“无所谓。虽然他确实不是，他穿着美军的军服。”

“噢，美国人……”

“你不喜欢美国人？”

“很难说。”

“我从来没去过美国，但是我喜欢好莱坞电影。你看过电影吗？”

“曾看过。”

“你有最喜欢的电影或者演员吗？”

“你呢？”

“我都喜欢，毕竟我看的不多。”

病人仔细回忆了一阵子，“《卡萨布兰卡》。”他终于说。

他还记得那一天。在查尔斯哭得没了模样整整半个小时之后，这个男人终于恢复了过来，他一边诅咒自己为什么这么脆弱一边向艾瑞克解释他的不安，但是他并没提到关于汉克和瑞雯的任何事情，他只是说自己有多么不安和不舍，但是这很好的欺骗了艾瑞克，尽管艾瑞克是个疑心很重的人，但是他并不觉得查尔斯在骗他，他被爱情完全弄瞎了眼睛，毫无顾虑地相信了对方。

查尔斯想去看电影，这个要求和他前半个小时索吻一样唐突，尤其在北非，在开罗，这样的要求并不容易被满足，这又不是在圣弗朗西斯科，或者纽约，哪怕是在伦敦，这事实现起来都简单些。他们从没看过电影，实话说，艾瑞克看的也不多，他觉得那些屏幕上做作的黑白演员并不能触动他的灵魂，语气去电影院昏昏欲睡两个小时不如在剧院里看舞台剧，或者听音乐会。然而，他愿意为了查尔斯而努力，这让他满足而愉快。

在1942年的开罗找到一家电影院属实不易，不过好在艾瑞克平时喜欢在外面兜兜转转，他打听到了一处地点。当二人找到电影院时，艾瑞克几乎无颜再看查尔斯一眼，这的条件简陋到就像一个地下赌博场所，他打赌平时这里一定还有其他的用处，以实现利益最大化。

“呃……他说今晚正好准备放一部最新的好莱坞电影，叫《卡萨布兰卡》，外面有海报的，不知道你有没有注意到，”艾瑞克努力解释，“这里只有在有新电影的时候才开放，估计平时都用来做其他的事情了。”

“我不介意，我很久没去过电影院了。”查尔斯笑了一下，有些勉强，倒不是因为环境简陋，而是因为还没有摆脱先前的悲伤。

没有什么人来看电影，上座的人屈指可数，即便不是因为票价，这种无聊的潮流也不是普通人所想追求的。没有引座员也没有服务生，只有一个卖烟的售货员草草地转了一圈，然后又走了，艾瑞克很想买包烟，以代替他想要张嘴说些什么的欲望，但是他忍住了，不仅仅是因为不想把这里弄得乌烟瘴气。

电影开始放了，华纳兄弟娱乐公司的标志占据了整个屏幕，然后是导演、制片人、演员、其他人员等等的名单，放映机似乎有点问题，屏幕总是颤颤巍巍，像是患了痨病的中年人时不时快要把气管咳嗽出来。尽管如此，查尔斯看起来还是十分投入，就好像这一切发生时并不是在开罗某个地下影院而是在伦敦夜晚最灯火通明的街道。也许他用自己的想象力填补了现实的种种空缺，把自己和环境变成了理想的模样，然而艾瑞克什么也想不到，他满心只有愧疚。

“我知道我不是一个好的情人。”

艾瑞克偷偷摸摸看了查尔斯一眼，灯光昏暗至极，于是他努力想象，把查尔斯模糊的轮廓完善成了具体的，烙印在脑海里。

“我知道你有无数的理由恨我。”

他自顾自对身边的人说道。

我无耻、下流，是个恶棍，我知道我的爱不能解释任何的罪过，我知道这些但是我仍然选择爱你，我知道这是深渊仍然选择一跃而下，我是如此自私，我是如此疯狂，我是如此愚笨。我既不能放你走，也不能留住你。 _酒馆有那么多个，你偏偏走进我的_ 。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最后一句话是《卡萨布兰卡》中经典台词。


End file.
